mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Fedorafreak
Most Important Character He almost certainly didn't make it into A2. If he did, we will likely never hear about it, since the battery in his grey, serviceable PDA died. If he somehow obtained a new battery, it is unlikely that he will be important. Naturally, this allows us to conclude that fedoraFreak is the most important character in Homestuck. Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 06:57, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :Okay now I don't have the ability to revert your edits, but they should be for various reasons: *No, fedorafreak is not part of the B1 session, or any other session in this story for that matter. His game is separate. *The statement that one of his family members might have obtained and lost the game wasn't irrelevant so I don't see why you removed it?? To me it was pretty clear it meant that his family members died after launching the game and before his messages. *There was literally no need to remove the parts about the alchemizing and the echeladder. 06:43, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Because it had nothing to do with the Echeladder, first off, as I've seen people editing before. He put on pants; so far that does not seem to be related to-- Sorry, forgot to sign that last post. Will rectify that now. That does not seem to be related to ascension of the Echeladder; that usually requires significant actions. fedoraFreak has put on pants before, presumably, so the idea that putting on pants would advance him up the echeladder is a little ridiculuos. ::B1 universe, then. I'll edit in a moment, if you want. He was certainly a part of that. ::I removed that bit because while, yes, there was proof that he had family, there was no evidence to support the fact that they were ever in Sburb at any point in time, or that they even owned a copy of the game. Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 06:57, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Dead session? Wait. Wouldn't have fedorafreak started... a Dead Session? 21:41, April 30, 2013 (UTC) :No, dead sessions are single player and the article even points out that he had a co-player, 2busy4this. Also in dead sessions the kernelsprite collapses into a black hole and sucks in the planet, that clearly didn't happen with Fedorafreak. - The Light6 (talk) 22:06, April 30, 2013 (UTC) 2busy4this gender and possibility of more in session If he was, in fact, playing with 2busy4this, than is it safe to assume 2busy4this was a female? Or is there more players in his game that haven't been revealed? Emitheoks (talk) 21:51, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :It's never said anywhere that a two player session needs to have a male and a female. 23:22, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Fedora is dead I doubt FF was able to ascend to god tier because he wasn't able to ascend his echeladder. He was killed by an imp so if thats any indication of where he was on the ladder he must have been pretty low. BTW I'm talking pre-scratch. The3rdplayer (talk) 17:25, December 18, 2013 (UTC) :The echeladder's more of an abstraction, if a player dies or is mortally wounded and is subsequently placed on their quest bed (which he was), then they ascend. No question, no caveats. 21:39, December 18, 2013 (UTC) ::I know its an abstraction but don't you need to reach the top of the echeladdder before you can reach god tier or is that just before you can start climbing the god tiers? I doubt becoming god tier would instantly send you to the top of the echeladder. Its hard to say really because all ascensions have been made post max level. The3rdplayer (talk) 21:52, December 18, 2013 (UTC) :::I think what Aep meant by abstraction is that the echeladder is likely just basically meaningless. As for anything else (including this) it is all speculative. 00:21, December 30, 2013 (UTC) trivia section david brinner What does the part of the trivia section about David Brinner and the mail have to do with fedorafreak?? am i missing something?? 02:40, February 14, 2015 (UTC) *If you read the article, it is theorized that fedorafreak's real name is David Brinner, because of the letter PM found. It's mentioned at the very beginning of the article. ConcreteSunshine (talk) 04:05, February 14, 2015 (UTC)